You Make Choices and You Don't Look Back
by wolfninja12
Summary: After Han's love, Gisele, dies he detours to San Diego before heading to Tokyo. His detour has many twist and turns which leads to him staying longer there than planned. He winds up running with another crew for a while, but never in his life would he have guessed the crew's leader, "Z," would have such an impact on his life. F&F6 Spoilers. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after F&F6. It was definitely my favorite! There will be a few spoilers though if you haven't seen it. I do not own Fast & Furious in anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The New Crew

San Diego, California, the place with the second largest population in California, a place for dreams, a wondrous place of beauty, and a place of adventure. The whole miracle vacation. What are not mentioned are the fast cars, fast life, and street races. The entire racing scene was unseen to many unless, of course, they wanted to find it. Han Lue was one of those people. This scene was what his life consisted of. Racers and skimpily dressed racer chasers dancing around provocatively for attention in the middle of San Diego.

"Hey, man, you must be new to these races! Man, did you choose a great night to come!"

A slightly drunken man came and placed his hand on Han's shoulder. Han was wearing a dark red button up and jeans tonight that really brought out his features. His expression was hard and his dark eyes almost expressionless. Han just wanted to enjoy the night, without being aggravated or bothered by his thoughts, unfortunately this drunkard found a way to try and ruin it and the races hadn't started yet.

"You're right."

His answer was short and to the point, but of course this other man had to continue. He removed his hand and took another swig of the bottle of beer in his hand. The man was dressed rather simply, in jeans, a t-shirt, and flip-flops. Not your usual race attire that was for sure.

"Z's crew is back tonight! They haven't raced here in ages, plus heard Z's actually getting behind the wheel! My name's Gray, by the way."

That actually caught Han's attention. Z's crew?

"Who's Z?"

Gray became excited.

"Z's the best racer around San Diego! He doesn't show his face around here, though. Races, gives a good show doing so, then his crew leaves without Z getting out the car."

Han nodded as he leaned against his Mazda RX-7 as Gray continued to chatter about this "Z" fellow. Han's eyes grazed the crowd of people for nothing in particular. He was just ready for the race to start already. Since, Gisele's passing, he hadn't really cared for anything. It had been a few months since her death, but it was still so hard to bear.

"You looking at her?"

Gray inquired causing Han to look at him with much confusion.

"Zoey, the woman with the white shirt on standing next to the mustang."

Han looked in the direction Gray was talking about. The woman, Zoey, was a pretty young lady. She wasn't dressed in the same attire as all of the racer chasers. Her attire was… dared say classier? She had on a white, lacy tube top with pearls around her neck, black skinny jeans, and heels. She had a tattoos on her shoulders, but it was too hard to read from this distance. She had short brown hair that came down to her chin in the front and was shorter in the back, kind of a pixie hair cut. She was laughing with some scantily dressed blond, looking as if she had no worry in the world. Her beauty was different, nothing like Gisele's model-like beauty, no one could top her, but hers was natural.

"She's a pretty thing isn't she?"

Han just nodded.

"Different than the others around here."

Gray took another sip of his beer then went off in pursuit of this woman. He finally reached her and said something to her. Zoey's gaze made her way to where Han was. Gray grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to where Han was. Zoey waved at the girl she was speaking with, that girl didn't seem older than sixteen.

"Zoey, this is… the new guy."

Zoey smiled a toothy grin at Han, who couldn't help but half smile back.

"Name's Han."

Zoey held out her hand for Han to shake.

"It's wonderful to meet you.'

Han took her hand, rather awkwardly and shook it. He was used to girls throwing themselves all over him, not shaking his hand in greeting. She had a foreign accent.

"Nice to meet you."

Zoey's honey brown eyes scanned over Han's car. Gray had his attention captured by a racer chaser.

"Nice ride. You race?"

Han raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Zoey apparently knew what he was thinking.

"It looks like you put a lot of love into your car, which usually racers do."

Han nodded as she continued to admire his car.

"Would you like to see the engine?"

Gray finally joined the conversation again.

"She wouldn't understand that, she's a girl. Girls and cars don't mix."

Zoey clenched her mouth close, causing the muscle in her jaw to tighten.

"Excuse me, Gray?"

Gray just shrugged, pissing Zoey off even more. Zoey looked down at her watch and then shook her head.

"The race is about to start and I have to be somewhere. Maybe after, Han?"

Han nodded as the young woman left in a hurried off. Han looked her over as she left. She had a tattoo on each shoulder, one on her right was in a beautiful script stating, "I never feared death or dying, I only fear never trying," and the other was in the same script stating, "I am whatever I am. Only God can judge me now." Before Han knew it, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Race is about to start!"

Gray's excitement was a little terrifying, if Han ever called anything scary. Han turned towards where the two racers were supposed to be starting. One was already there and sitting out of his sunroof of his blue Ford Mustang.

"Come on Z! Hurry your ass up!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. As soon as "Z" came out of his mouth, a black Infiniti G37 Coupe pulled to the starting line. The windows were tinted to where someone couldn't see inside. Z revved up his engine to get the idiot in the mustang to get ready for the race. The man gladly complied. A racer chaser walked in between the two cars with a flag in her hands. She wore an outfit that barely covered what it needed to. Usually, to Han that was a major turn on, but now he didn't really care what sluts adorned on their body. The racer chaser spread her legs a little ways apart and held the flag over her head.

"That's one fine bitch."

Gray was practically bouncing in his excitement. Han shook his head as he kept his eyes on the black car. The flag dropped and both cars took off like a bat out of hell. Everyone was eager to see who would return first. The sound of their squealing tires and engines could only be heard for a few seconds till the sound of the city completely drowned it out. Some people were around the streets that the two racers were going to be on to make sure no one cheated and to keep tabs on who were winning so they could send it back to the DJ for announcements.

"Daniel is in the lead with Z right on his tail. Almost half way through!"

Some people cheered while others booed, but Gray didn't seem to be phased.

"Every race Z does that, then passes them and leaves them in the dust half way through the race!"

Han opened his car door and grabbed his munchies snacks. He ripped open the bag and indulged in his food.

"You admire this man a little too highly, don't you?"

Gray nodded.

"Who wouldn't? Z is a role model around these parts."

Han just nodded.

"Z is in the lead by a car length!"

The DJ announced and a lot more of the crowd was cheering than booing. The race continued for another seven minutes before the sound of an engine could be heard zooming around the corner and to the finish line. As Gray predicted, the Infiniti G37 was the winner. The door to the Infiniti opened and most everyone went quiet.

"Z's finally going to show his face!"

Han was intently eyeing the car door waiting for the man to step out, but he didn't believe anyone was ready for what they saw. The young woman from earlier stepped out of the vehicle.

"Zoey?"

Gray asked as if his dreams had been crushed. His role model was a woman. Zoey fist pumped the air with a loud "yeah." Her crew rushed over to her, and a bulky man lifted her onto his shoulders. He made her look like a child in comparison to his size. Zoey threw both of her arms up in victory with a huge grin plastered on her face. In that moment, Han saw the happiest woman alive.

"Guess Z isn't hiding anymore."

Han's gaze stayed on the young woman. She must feel free. The big guy put her down and she quickly rushed over to where Han and Gray were standing.

"Want to say something about women and cars again?"

Gray shook his head in defeat.

"No, you made your point."

The brunette turned towards Han.

"You should come to the garage for the after party, new guy. You may like it!"

Han agreed to show up, why not have a little fun?

::-::

Everything in this scene, somehow managed to remind him of Gisele. Models and racer chasers danced on anyone they could, drinks were being served, and the music was blaring. Han had to get out, so he mad his way to what he thought was his exit. Unfortunately for him, he ended up in the garage, but saw the young brunette sitting on the hood of the car with a beer in her hand with her back turned towards him. Han was about to turn and leave, but her voice stopped him.

"You can come down here, ya know. I don't bite."

Han turned back around and slowly walked over to the car she was on. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming in through the windows.

"Want a beer?"

She asked pointing to a small cooler. He walked over and grabbed one, popping the top of the bottle then leaned against the supporting beam next to the car.

"Why not enjoy the party?"

Han inquired as she sipped on her beer.

"Not really my scene."

"Well, this whole racing thing doesn't seem like it would be your scene."

Zoey laughed.

"You're funny, new guy."

Han smirked. He studied the woman some more. She had light freckles that ran across her nose, high cheekbones, an oval face, and ivory white skin.

"So, how'd a woman like you, become one of the greatest racers in San Diego?"

She shrugged like it was nothing.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good. Racing and cars are just my passion, so I guess that gives me some perks."

She had been staring at her bottle for the longest time, but finally looked up to look at Han.

"What about you?"

Han shrugged as well.

"This and that."

Zoey giggled.

"Oh, we have a mystery man!"

Zoey got off the hood and walked over to Han looking him up and down, almost like sizing him up. The woman wasn't the tallest thing, about 5"5' and was curvy, unlike the models in the other rooms where the party was.

"You're pretty cool, Han."

She said after a few seconds and play punched his shoulder. She was slightly tipsy and it was easy to tell, by the way she was a little off balance. Han chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"I think it's time to quit."

She shook her head as she downed the rest of her beer.

"You know, I used to think I wanted a different life than this."

She went off on a tangent. In his old days, he probably would have taken advantage of her to get a good lay, but things had changed since Gisele.

"Why don't you change it then?"

She shrugged away from his hand.

"I believe you need to hear the same thing I tell my crew. You make choices and you don't look back, my friend. Never look back."

It was the first time Han had heard it worded in that manor, but that phrase would lead to have a huge impact on his life.

"You are more than welcome to stay in one of the spare rooms here upstairs if you don't wish to pay for a hotel."

Han went to object, going to say that he didn't want to go through the hassle of asking the owner of the place, but Zoey raised her hand to stop him.

"It's my place, so there isn't any problem."

She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away with her slightly tipsy walk.

"Good night, new guy."

Zoey raised her hand in farewell for the night. Han chuckled. This girl was something else, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you S and Azula Malfoy for the reviews!**

Chapter 2: Much Needed Time Out

Two Weeks Later

Han rolled over onto his side to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7:15. The red light blinked. It was too early. Han wiped his eyes to get the sleep out and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. The spare room he had been given was rather nice for a spare. It was painted a deep red with a huge window, the sight outside the window wasn't the best, but the window was a nice touch. The bed was a four-poster, queen-sized bed with red, silk sheets and a white comforter. Han sighed; he'd been here for two weeks now. He ran his hand over his face, holding back another sigh. He'd been sighing too much lately. What would Gisele think of him being here? He had enjoyed the past two weeks. He liked Z's crew, working with them in the garage for his keep at this place, and spending some time with Zoey. Han kicked the sheets off his body. He was suddenly too hot. Who in the hell would put silk sheets in a guest bedroom? Apparently Zoey enjoyed spoiling her guests. Han bit his lip. That woman had been on his mind more than she should have the past fourteen days. Gisele wouldn't have been happy with this.

He learned Zoey was a different type of woman than he was used to. The woman was something else, something unexpected. He found out Zoey was twenty-six, she was too kind-hearted, stubborn, hyper, and quick to anger. Han had found out she was Italian. Her parents had moved from Italy to here for personal reasons when her mother was pregnant with Zoey. The only reason he found out was because he asked. She'd also told him that she worked under her father for her father's company. Han did a little searching later and found out that her father owned a multi-million dollar business. With that being said, Zoey didn't always sleep at the garage. Evidently she had another house elsewhere and she just spent her time here.

"Breakfast! Han, that means you too!"

Her voice rang again. He actually enjoyed the sound of her voice. Han rolled out of bed and stretched. He had on basketball shorts and a t-shirt. His usual bed attire when no one else was in the bed with him. Han opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out into the long hallway. The smell of bacon, eggs, and biscuits reached his nose and his stomach growled. He walked down the hallway to see Zoey fixing everyone's plates. Zoey was always cooking them breakfast. Claimed it was the "most important meal of the day."

The bulky guy that held her on his shoulders at the race, Caleb, was at the large kitchen table, eating his breakfast. He had black hair, which was buzzed cut and dark eyes. To anyone else, he'd probably scare them, but working with Dom all those years made it hard for much to scare Han. A young Spanish woman in her thirties, Maria, was helping Zoey at the stove; her long black hair was braided down to her mid-back and she was talking to Zoey about something in quick Spanish. Zoey just smiled. There were also two kids at the table; they looked about fifteen or sixteen. The girl, Nadia, who he claimed to be the racer chaser from the race night, looked decent today in her jeans and t-shirt with her blond hair in a ponytail. The boy, Aidan, was sitting on Nadia's right and had a lot of the same features as the girl. They were the twins. The last at the table was a young man in his late teens, Noah. He was a little lanky with brown hair and green eyes. He just picked at the food on his plate.

Zoey on the other hand, had on her usual attire for work. She wore a tight black dress that came to her knees and a black blazer. Her pearls were still around her neck and she wore high heels that made her calf muscles look very toned. She turned around with a plate in her hand and pointed to Han, who was now leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Here you go."

She said with a smile on her face. She walked over to him and put the plate in his hand.

"Grab a seat!"

He did and sat down next to Noah like usual. He picked up his fork and began to eat slowly. The food was good; at least, she wasn't one of those girls that would burn the house down. As soon as Zoey finished fixing everyone's breakfast, she was humming and dancing around the kitchen rather badly.

"Where do you get so much energy in the morning?"

Aidan asked as he finished his breakfast. He raised his eyebrows at her. Of course, Han couldn't blame him for asking; she was always energetic in the mornings.

"What is there something wrong with being a morning person?"

Han took another bite of his food, wondering when he was going to get interrogated since he was allowed to stay under the same roof last night without any questions.

"You keep on being a morning person, girly."

Caleb was reclined back into his chair the best way he could. Han just chuckled as he looked around at the crew. Over the last two weeks he'd also found out that Zoey had taken them all in and practically gave them a second chance at life. Caleb was the first to join the crew. After his wife died, he'd become a drunk and everything he'd worked for wasted away. According to what Caleb had told Han, she had just opened up a mechanic's shop at this garage seven years ago and was looking for people to employ. Caleb had gotten the job, Zoey had found out about the problem, and helped him through it. Maria was the second. She had been a friend of Zoey's and when Maria lost everything, Zoey gave her the chance to start her life back up as a mechanic at her garage. Noah was the third; he had had a gambling problem and got into a fight over money he owned. Zoey happened to be at the bar at the time the fight broke out. She made a bet that her and Noah's enemy would race, if she won all his debts would be paid off. Needless to say she won and he ended up here. The twins came last. They were Caleb's niece and nephew and when their parents died, Zoey hadn't a problem with them living here. The crew had told him that about a week after he started staying here. They claimed she'd probably never admit all she had done because she wasn't the type to boast about the good deeds she'd done. She had a heart of gold.

"Shit, I'm running late!"

Zoey yelled. She quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Watch your language!"

Maria yelled and shook her head.

"Bad words don't look nice coming out a pretty mouth like that."

Han barely heard her, but it was probably just a comment to her self. Caleb got up and patted Han's back.

"Time to get to work."

::-::

It had been a long day of work, but Han enjoyed working in the garage. It took his mind off of everything. It gave him a little peace from the haunting thoughts of Gisele. Han lay underneath a car looking at the underside; it had already been fixed, but Han didn't have the motivation to move. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been him? He finally decides to settle down with a beautiful woman who he loved. Her defined facial features, model body, full lips, and her dark brown hair that always smelled so wonderful, he loved every bit of her. He couldn't have had it any better, but she had to let go of that car to shoot the guy behind him to save him and fell to her death. Han slammed his hand onto the cement below him as the thoughts got the best of him.

"Look like you could use a drink."

Someone kicked his shoe softly. Han pushed himself from under the car to see Zoey standing over him. She had changed out of her business attire and slung on a tank top and yoga shorts, which she usually did after work. She had two Coronas and a soft smile on her face. Han got up and scratched the back of his head.

"I think you're right on that."

He towered over her small frame, considering he was 6"2' compared to her stature of 5"5'. She handed him a beer. She opened her beer and took a swig. Her hair was pinned in so many places to keep it out of her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

Zoey always had been a little blunt when she felt as if something was wrong.

"No."

Han's voice was quiet. Concern was written all over Zoey's face.

"Never mind, you don't need a beer."

She put her beer down then took his from him and placed it next to hers. Han just raised an eyebrow at her wondering why in the world she took his beer.

"We're going for a ride. I'm not taking a no for an answer."

She began to walk over towards her Infiniti. Han complied slowly. She got into the driver's seat and soon after Han got into the passenger seat. Before he even got the chance to buckle his seat belt, Zoey was speeding out of the garage. The garage was on the outskirts of San Diego, not too far from Point Loma, so the traffic wasn't too awful. Han just relaxed as Zoey whipped between cars. She hit the clutch and changed gears gracefully.

"So, where'd you learn to drive?"

Han inquired as she sped around another car.

"Taught myself."

Han was taken aback.

"Papa was always working and Mama was against me getting into cars, so I taught myself."

She elaborated.

"What about you?"

Han chewed on the inside of his lip.

"My dad taught me everything I know about cars."

Zoey nodded as she slowed down for a red light turning on her left turn signal.

"Really close to your family?"

Han shook his head as he looked out the window.

"No, not after Dad died."

The light finally turned green and Zoey gunned it.

"I know what you mean. I'm close to Papa, but Mama and I don't usually get along."

Han turned his gaze to the woman driving.

"How come?"

"I fell in love with cars instead of men, I suppose."

A silence filled the car for a few minutes before Zoey started squealing.

"We're here!"

She quickly pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car. Han looked around only to notice she brought him to Ocean Beach.

"Hurry up!"

She headed out towards the beach leaving Han shaking his hand in the car. Zoey was a mess. He opened his door and followed behind her. She was twirling around in the wet sand with the biggest smile on her face.

"You needed to get out some."

Zoey had stopped twirling to point at him. She still had a smile on her face. It was night now, so the only light they had was from moonlight, but with a full moon out that was plenty.

"Sorry, sorry."

Han chuckled. Zoey kicked off her shoes and ran out to put her feet in the water. Han slowly walked over to her with his hands in his jean pockets. It sure was pretty out here. He was positive Gisele would love it. His thoughts were cut short by water hitting him in the face.

"Zoned out on me for a minute."

Zoey giggled and kicked water at him again. Oh, it was going to be like that huh? Han kicked off his shoes and chased her into the water, kicking water back at her. She was bent over laughing, which made Han smile. It had been hard to make him smile since Gisele, but Zoey always managed. She finally regained composure and then looked over towards Han. She wiped away tears from laughing so hard.

"I needed that."

She said as she laughed a little more.

"Who ever knew you could be fun!?"

Han's face fell into a mock madness and she burst out into laughter again.

"You think you're funny."

Han's voice cracked as he splashed more water at Zoey. He couldn't keep the mad facade up long. Zoey gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

"That cut me deep, Han!"

Han laughed. He actually laughed. It felt so nice.

"Yay!"

Zoey jumped up and down as Han tried to regain his self-control. Zoey walked out of the water with the biggest grin on her face.

"Thanks, Han."

She voiced to him and it was rather shocking.

"For what?"

He questioned as they began to walk back to her car.

"For tonight, it's nice to get away from everything for a while."

Han looked down at the young woman walking next to him. She surely was something else. He should be telling her 'thank you' for getting his mind off everything, even if it was just for a short bit. Zoey had left her keys on top of her shoes. She picked them up and threw them at Han who caught them with ease.

"I want to see you drive!"


	3. Chapter 3

Han breezed through the streets with ease. He felt like things were back to normal, even if it was only for a few minutes. Zoey was in the passenger seat looking like the happiest person in the world to be in the same car as Han to watch him drive. She had a look of awe on her face as he flawlessly drifted around the area.

"You're amazing!"

She exclaimed, but Han shook his head.

"Just years of practice."

He drifted around another turn impeccably. Zoey shook her head as she kept her gaze on the road.

"No, passion."

Her voice was barely a whisper. Han took another sharp turn causing Zoey to giggle as she was tossed to the left towards Han. She just looked like she loved the feeling of being in a car.

"So, why'd you fall in love with cars so much?"

Han probed; but Zoey just shrugged.

"I feel free."

Han nodded; that was something similar to what Gisele would have said. Gisele was a free, lovable spirit and so was Zoey. Han shook his head vigorously. No, he couldn't compare his Gisele to Zoey. They were so different. Zoey was hyper; Gisele was laid back and collected. Zoey had a temper; Gisele could control her anger. Zoey was ordinary; Gisele was a model. There were so many differences; why was he beginning to think of Zoey?

"Hey there, tough guy, passed my garage."

Zoey giggled and Han felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Sorry."

Since the road was deserted, he quickly drifted into a U-turn and brought them straight into the garage. Zoey just clapped her hands together in joy.

"You're going to have to show me a few of those moves!"

Han looked over to her. She had a smile from ear to ear. It wasn't until that moment he realized just how lonely he had been since Gisele's death, just how much he wanted to feel someone else's touch, or just to feel like someone cared for him more than just a crew member. Thoughts ran through his mind about the woman he was looking at. Her hair was in a bobby pin mess, no makeup on, and just common clothes. She wasn't even dolled up, yet he was thinking such things. Mostly he had been with models, and ended up loving one. Never had he been attracted to someone so…simple. Han just wanted to lean over and capture her lips with his. Maybe it was just in the heat of this moment or just the fact of him being lonely. He shook his head again. He loved Gisele! No matter how much he told himself that other questions came up. Would Gisele want him to mourn or to move on and be happy? Han finally gathered his thoughts together and was about to lean in to kiss her, till a scream erupted through the silence. Zoey's head shot up.

"Oh my God."

She gasped and swiftly opened her glove box to pull out a handgun. Before Han could even realize what was even going on, Zoey was out of the car and headed into the building.

"Shit."

Han cursed as he pulled the gun from the back of his pants to follow Zoey into the house. Han turned the safety off and aimed his gun so he was ready for anything. Another scream came from somewhere in the middle of the house. Having flashbacks to the night he lost Gisele his mind went into overload. All of the screams when they were trying to pull the plane down with cars to get a damned small chip rang through his head. The image of Gisele holding onto his hand for dear life then letting go to fall to her death was now imbedded into his thoughts. Han sprinted towards the screams.

"Get out!"

Han finally rounded the corner to see Zoey collapse onto the ground in hysterics.

"Wha-"

Han looked around the room to take in his scenery. They were in Nadia's room. She was standing on the bedside table pointing her finger towards the closet. She was shaking head to toe, while Zoey was rolling on the floor with fits of laughter.

"Zoey this isn't funny!"

Nadia shrilled.

"Considering we thought you were dying just because a mouse ran into your closet is funny."

Han sighed and lowered his gun. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. Zoey got off the floor and put her gun into the back of her pants.

"Get some sleep; I'll set up a mouse trap in the morning."

Nadia nodded reluctantly and got back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Han watched Zoey smile as she helped tuck the young girl into bed. Gisele probably wouldn't have known what †o do in this situation. Oh, how he began to feel sick to his stomach. He turned the safety on onto his gun and placed it back into the waistline of his pants. Han quickly turned and left the room. His thoughts were becoming too much, way too much. He closed the door to Nadia's room then quickly walked down the hallway to sit down with his back against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of his head and grabbed his hair toughly. He had no idea what to do. Gisele's death was a massive weight on his shoulders, especially now. Han heard footsteps quietly coming towards him. He probably looked like a child sitting in this position. Han felt a hand on his shoulder causing him relax and to look over to see Zoey kneeling next to him. Concern was all over her face. How he'd missed someone to just to look like they cared for him in the way Gisele did. Han just looked into her honey brown eyes and he just couldn't hold it back anymore. Han crashed his lips to hers. It didn't take long for her to respond by kissing him back rather forcefully. Han pulled her onto his lap to where she was straddling him. Han's hand ran through her short hair, deepening the kiss. To Han's surprise, she reached down to pull his shirt over his head. With this being a hint he liked, Han stood up with Zoey's legs wrapped around him. Han wasn't really paying attention to anything but Zoey, yet somehow managed to make his way to his room and kicked the door closed.

::-::

Han woke up later than usual. Last night had been amazing, who ever would have guessed Zoey could do half the things she could in bed. However, Han felt slightly wrong for what happened. She wasn't someone he'd ever want to one-night-stand. Han turned over and went to place his arm around Zoey, but no one was there. Han shot up to look around the room. Zoey wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked at the alarm clock to see it was 11:30 A.M. She must have gone to work or something. The sound of scuffling feet from the kitchen area now reached his ears as well as whispering. Han quietly got up and made his way towards the whispers.

"Zoey, you know what happened last time we took on a job!"

Caleb's voice was harsh. Han pressed his back against the wall and remained still.

"Yes, I know. However, this is important and you know it. I need to do this."

Han heard Caleb let out a frustrated sigh.

"We lost Chris and we almost lost you. We can't go through that again!"

Zoey remained quiet for a few moments.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Zoey sighed softly.

"Yes. I know we lost Chris and I will wish it were me till the day I die, but this job is something I need to do for my own sanity. They killed Chris and now I have the chance to put them away for a very long time. I'm going to L.A. as soon as I finish packing."

Caleb grunted loudly and Han could hear him sling open the front door. Han entered the kitchen a few minutes later after all the tension resided. Zoey was sitting at the table with her face in her hands.

"Yes?"

She mumbled from behind her small hands. Han made his way to the table and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

She just nodded and then ran her hands over her face in an upset manor. She held her gaze down towards the table.

"I'm fine, I'm leaving in a few hours. Could you do me a favor?"

Han nodded.

"Will you take care of the crew for me for a week or so?"

Han once again nodded and a smile came over Zoey's face.

"Thank you, I feel like they'd be safe with you."

Han looked her over. She was wearing jean shorts, a fall off the shoulder shirt, and running shoes.

"What are you getting yourself into?"

Zoey raised her gaze to meet Han's.

"Let's just say, we lost someone very important to us about two years ago on our last job. I need to get something straight."

Han knew it wasn't his place to pry into her business, so he just nodded. Caleb stormed into the room again, but it seemed to make him even angrier to see Han sitting next to her.

"Talk her out of it, new guy!"

Caleb usually picked on Han by calling him the 'new guy' or 'new kid on the block' but in this moment he seemed so angry.

"It's not his nor your place to tell me what I need to do, Caleb!"

Zoey slammed her hands down on the table.

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

Zoey stood up and balled her hands into a fist.

"I'll be fine!"

"At least take someone with you!"

"No!"

Han watched the on going fight between the two and it saddened his heart. Caleb finally looked towards Han with pleading eyes.

"Please, do something."

Han felt helpless. Just last night, everything seemed to be going so well and now this?

"Han isn't going to change my mind."

Zoey then quickly left the room leaving Han and Caleb alone. Han looked over towards the towering man whose eyes were filled with such hurt.

"She won't come back. They're going to murder her this time."

Han turned towards the door Zoey left out of.

"Care to explain?"

Caleb pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Chris was a police officer who Zoey fell head over heels in love with. She ended up helping him on an undercover job to bust a drug cartel in L.A.. Their cover was blown and that crew killed Chris in front of her and she barely made it out alive. Now she's going back to get their 'black book,' which contains all of their next moves. She's not going to make it."

Caleb shook his head then placed his forehead against the cool wood of the table.

"It's her form of revenge. Usually people would kill someone for revenge; she just looks for justice."

Han looked towards Caleb in disbelief. He'd never had guessed that Zoey lost someone so precious to him just like Han did.

"I would have never guessed."

Caleb shook his head.

"There's a lot you don't know, new guy."

With that being said, Caleb left. Han remained in his seat, lost in his thoughts till Zoey came through the kitchen again with a duffle bag this time. She carried it with some difficulty, causing Han to chuckle.

"Need help?"

Zoey looked over to him with a defeated look.

"Yeah…"

Han stood up to help her with her bags.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation."

Han shook his head.

"If I ever had the chance to revenge Gisele's death, I'd do the same thing."

Zoey nodded absentmindedly and Han grabbed her bag.

"The Infiniti right?"

She nodded once again and Han took her bags to the garage for her and placed it into her trunk. She was getting into the driver's side and cranking the car. Han walked over towards the driver side and leaned over so he could be on eye level with Zoey.

"Come back alive."

Han closed her door and watched her back out of the garage and speed down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I would write everyone's name, but there was quite a few this time! That completely makes my day. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Yes, her tattoo is from the Wiz Khalifa song, because I fell in love with it! Hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

**::-::**

**Chapter 4 – She's Back.**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Zoey had left to go on her "job." Han was sitting with the rest of the crew in the living area. A bad storm had hit about thirty minutes ago and knocked out all the power. It was extremely dark in the house for it to only be seven o'clock in the evening. Maria had set up many candles on the coffee table so everyone could see a little. However, Han and the crew sat in silence with only the thunder and pounding rain for noise. Without Zoey, there wasn't a whole lot to talk about. She usually came up with the topics that became in depth conversations.

Han was popping Munchie chips into his mouth like no body's business. Man, did he need a smoke badly. What would Gisele think of his actions recently? He had slept with Zoey, but never thought he would end up feeling this way about her. Han missed her and he was extremely worried for her safety. He missed the smile that was usually on her face, her sweet, honey brown eyes, and just everything about her. Han mentally slapped himself. No, he couldn't be thinking like that. But, no matter how often he tried to tell himself not to care for the young Italian, there was always a voice in the back telling him to do otherwise. Damn it.

Unbeknownst to everyone else in the room, however, Han had called Dom and asked him to watch over Z the best he could since she was in LA. It gave Han a little bit more peace about the situation knowing that someone like him would have his eye on her. Dom promised to call with any updates, but he hadn't called in a week. Maybe that was a good thing?

"Do you think Z's okay?"

Nadia asked; the pillow she had held close to her chest muffled her voice. Everyone in the room tensed at the question. Caleb bit his cheek and his gaze hardened from his recliner, which was next to the couch where Aidan, Nadia, and Maria sat. Aidan pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to maintain a calm composure while Nadia was almost in tears. Maria just sighed and rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back. Noah wasn't in at the time being, so Han was sitting in Noah's usual chair with his bag of Munchies.

"She's going to be fine. You forget who your talking about."

Maria smiled at the girl.

"This isn't something her smarts can get her out of, Maria."

Caleb pessimistically added causing Maria to shake her head.

"The girl graduated high school at the age of sixteen, college at the age of twenty, worked undercover for the police force for a while, and has gone through everything here. I think she's prepared for almost anything. You're always forgetting how tough that girl is."

Maria's confidence was reassuring and seemed to calm everyone down. Suddenly, Han's phone began to ring causing everyone to jump, and almost making Han lose his chips.

"Sorry."

Han mumbled to everyone before checking the caller I.D. It was Dom. That was the fasted Han ever answered a phone.

"Han speaking."

"Han, what is with you and being with absolutely fearless women?"

The question caught him off guard.

"She got the job finished, we're actually about to be at the garage now."

With that Dom hung up. Han shot up from his seat and began to run towards the door that led to the garage. With there being so little light, he managed to trip and bump into more furniture than he bargained for. The rest of the crew followed suit. Han quickly opened the door to see Dom's Dodge Charger and a military vehicle that Hobbs usually drove. Wait Hobbs? Dom, Letty, and Mia got out the Charger while Hobbs got out of the military vehicle. Han watched Hobbs with the most intent curiosity. Why was he here? Hobbs went to the passenger side, opened the door, and picked up whatever was in the seat gently. His cargo looked like a person.

"Zoey!"

Caleb hollered, but Hobbs held a finger to his lips to quiet him down. He walked towards the group with Zoey in his arms, but she wasn't in the greatest condition. She was asleep at the moment, but Han noticed the side of her face was scratched up and yellowing from a bruise and Zoey's arm was in a sling. Hobbs walked straight pass the group and into the house, leaving the crew, Han, Dom, Letty, and Mia outside. The thunder outside roared once more.

"What happened?"

Maria asked and Dom pointed to the door.

"Hobbs will give you the rundown of the story."

The crew nodded and hurried inside to interrogate Hobbs while Han stayed outside.

"Is she alright?"

He asked his friend of many years. Dom had an arm around Letty while Mia stood with her arms crossed.

"She will be."

Dom's always knew the best answer to everything.

"Damn, it's a small world huh?"

Han looked towards Letty in confusion.

"We grew all grew up together. Haven't seen Z since she graduated."

Leave it to Mia to always clear things up. Han's mouth must have dropped because Dom immediately piped in.

"Her family was practically like our family."

Han just continued to stare. The girl in the other room was such a complete mystery he had no idea what to think.

"The reason she's a week late is because she was shot. We had to keep her in the hospital."

Mia placed a comforting hand on Han's shoulder. Finally, Han heard the sound of the lights coming back on. Thank God for power, everyone in the house needed it.

"She's not going anywhere."

Mia continued as if Han were going to break at the news of her being hurt.

"Yeah, she's one tough bitch."

Letty patted Han on the back and made her way inside to check on Zoey.

"She worked under Hobbs if you're wondering why he's here."

Dom knew Han too well. It was as if he was reading his mind. Han's head was spinning. Why was he always interested in women who managed to get themselves into dangerous situations?! Gisele's statement, 'this is who we are," ran through his head. How right she had always been. How could he let someone in that would send his heart into a never-ending battle once more? No there wasn't any way he could let Zoey in. He couldn't! The scent of baby oil caught his nose.

"She'll be fine. She always has been. Just needs more rest."

Hobbs' booming voice came from behind him. Han turned his head to see the "Samoan Thor" as Tej always called him.

"Did she finish the job the way she wanted?"

Han finally asked when he was able to find his voice.

"She got what was needed to complete the job, but we lost the head man and she's beating herself up over it."

Hobbs lips formed into a thin line. Zoey would apparently blame herself for the mishap. There was so much that Han and her had in common that it was unreal. She probably made up her rule of "You make choices and you don't look back," for that very reason. She was a true inspiration. Hobbs walked to Dom and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to head out, but please send my regards to her, Dom. She means a lot to me and my squad before they were massacred."

The hefty man then turned around to look at Han.

"I'm glad to know she's in good hands."

With that being said, he made his way to his vehicle, got in, and then drove out into the storm. Noah came out into the garage a few minutes later.

"Anyone want a beer?"

Dom grinned.

"You won't hear me turn one down."

::-::

A few hours had passed and everyone was making small talk with one another. The storm had finally eased up some, but a tranquil rain was hitting the roof now. Aidan and Nadia called it a night and went to their rooms. It had been a rather exhausting day with everything that had happened after all. Letty was sitting on Dom's lap sipping on another beer while Dom had his arms wrapped snuggly around her. Mia was on the couch with Maria, Caleb was still in his recliner, and Han stood in the doorway with another back of Munchies and his beer at his feet.

"You really need to come and visit soon, Han. Jack is getting so big!"

Han smiled. That little boy was going to be something else with Toretto and O'Conner blood in him.

"Has he chosen which car he likes more yet?"

Dom just laughed.

"You know he will always like American muscle."

Han smirked. Torettos and their cars. A small creak was heard down the hallway causing Han to turn around. Zoey was standing there with a pair of blue shorts with ducks on them and a tank top rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She almost looked childishly and innocent except for her arm being in a sling and bruised face. Her hair was in a brutal mess and probably knotted. Zoey looked at Han as if she was just now seeing clearly and smiled softly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

Han nodded in her direction with a small smile. She smiled sheepishly at the comment. She walked slowly over to him and threw her good arm around his neck. It sounded like she was holding back tears. Why would she be crying?

"Thank you so much for looking after them."

Zoey whispered in his ear. Zoey was one of the most selfless people he'd ever met, which was a wonderful quality to have in a person.

"You're always welcome."

Their embrace, however was cut short.

"Z!"

Caleb's called for her in concern. His tone was deep and fatherly. Zoey obeyed and walked to the living room with a small limp. Han watched her every step. She was a fighter that was for sure. She walked up to Caleb and hugged him the best she could, considering she only had one usable arm and the man towered over her. The hugs and embraces continued till she had hugged everyone then sat on the floor.

"Here take my seat."

Caleb offered, but Zoey just moved her hand to tell him to sit back down.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here."

Caleb did as she told and sat back down in his seat.

"Zoey, I didn't see your Infiniti being driven back into the garage. Where is it?"

Maria asked and Zoey's facial expression turned into a rather menacing one.

"It's totaled. That bastard better be lucky Hobbs got to him first."

She growled causing Dom, Letty, and Mia to laugh.

"I don't find that funny!"

Letty just shook her head trying to stifle back her laughing.

"Remember when you beat that kid up because he put a dent into your car in high school?"

Zoey glared at Letty.

"Don't remind me…"

Han watched everyone talk to one another, sharing stories of their childhoods and moments they had all shared. Zoey had the biggest smile on her face in that moment, not as big as the first night he had met her, but still it made him happy to see her enjoying herself. She was laughing so hard at some of them that she would snort. It was one of the cutest things he'd seen in his life. Even with her bruised and scratched face, when she smiled, she was one of the most beautiful things Han had ever laid his eyes on. Han mentally slapped himself again. She wasn't Gisele. She'd never amount up to Gisele.

Before he knew it, everyone was hugging each other good night. Dom, Letty, and Mia were heading home and promised to visit again shortly. Caleb and Maria both went into their bedrooms leaving just Han and Zoey in the room. She was now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and swaying gently to the right then the left. Han still remained in the doorway. Her honey brown gaze met his dark one.

"You know you can come in and sit with me, right?"

Han smirked. Her accent was something to kill over. He did as she asked and moved to sit next to her.

"You always look so sad."

Her voice was barely a whisper. The statement caught Han off guard.

"What?"

He inquired. Zoey looked away to the other side of the room.

"I know how it is to love someone entirely, but you can't let that keep you from living. You make choices and you never look back, but please, don't make the choice of not living your life."

Her voice was strong and she turned her gaze back to Han once more. Han's breath caught in his throat. He only knew one other woman with that potential. The image of Gisele letting go of his hand came to mind. Han shuddered at the thought.

"Han?"

Han's vision focused again when she said his name. The left side of Zoey's face was bruised with a scratch that ran from her temple to right under her eye. It looked painful. Han reached out and cupped the right side of Zoey's face causing the corners of her mouth to go up.

"You have no idea what all you've done for me in such a short amount of time."

Han usually wasn't the mushy one, let alone someone who told his feelings. He'd always been a player, thought he always would be. Now, lately, he was nothing but an emotional rollercoaster. However, Zoey had done so much for him in the short time they've had together. She was helping ease his pain of Gisele. Nothing could ever replace his Gisele, but she was helping fill a void that now lay heavy on his heart. Zoey pressed her forehead to his.

"You've done so much for me as well."

That comment of hers actually caused Han to genuinely smile.


End file.
